In larger power systems, a typical draw-out air circuit breaker is connected or disconnected from the energized bus for maintenance or repair by a human operator who physically rotates a racking screw in order to connect or disconnect the breaker from the electrical supply bus. In order to effect the operation described above, a human operator must stand within arms-reach of the circuit breaker, which also means he or she is in close proximity to the circuit breaker. If the circuit breaker should happen to fail catastrophically, the human operator is at risk of serious injury or death from the resulting arc-blast and flying debris.